Return Of A Hero
by TheChosenOne13
Summary: I am not good summaries... but... he was forgotten by most or all of the village then he returned. Rated M to be safe. Pairings Are Hinata/OC, OC/OC, - mostly later. GaaIno, Sakura/Naruto, Hinata/TenTen, Tsunade/Jiraya, and Sasuke/Karin


A Hero Returns

Naruto Fanfic

This is a story about a ninja, named Andrew. Who traveled from the village hidden in the earth. We begin with his arrival to the Konoha.

Outside the village

(Mysterious figure pops out from ground. Dirt falls off of him revealing human skin)

Andrew: "Whoa, the surface world is weird..." (makes hand signs) Sand armor!

Tobimaru: "Who are you?" (asks while fighting assassins)

Andrew: "I am Andrew... (looks down) I don't know my last name..." (tries not to cry and mans up)

Tobimaru: "I'm Tobimaru... I don't know you, so I'm not going to tell you my last name.."

Andrew: "Cool. I see your fighting someone... Need some help?" (gives Tobi a weird look)

Tobimaru: "Naw... I'm good."

Andrew: "Cool... I'll see you around?"

Tobimaru: "Sure, whatever..."

Andrew: "Bye dude." (leaves)

(Tobimaru rolls his eyes and looks back at the assassin)

Assassin: "Pay attention to me!" (Gets frustrated)

Tobimaru: "Now you die..."

Assassin: "Huh?"

(Tobi stabs assassin with a kunai and assassin dies)

Tobimaru: "HA!" (walks away victorious)

In the village

Andrew: (admires village) "This village is the best I've seen on the surface world."

3rd Hokage: "Admiring our village?"

Andrew: "Yes, it is very nice." (smiles at Hokage)

3rd Hokage: "That is a strange symbol that you have on your headband. What village are you from?"

Andrew: (bows) "3rd Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves I am Andrew, ambassador of the village hidden in the earth."

3rd Hokage: "WOW! We thought your village was just a myth..."

Andrew: "I get that a lot."

3rd Hokage: "So your the diplomatic ambassador?" (looks perplexed)

Andrew: "You are confused?"

3rd Hokage: "You look fifteen!"

Andrew: "I am, but I am the strongest ninja in my village. Also, I am the only one who likes the surface world. I swear some of the people in my village are worse than mole-people.."

3rd Hokage: (looks even more perplexed) "What are mole-people?"

Andrew: (sighs) "Believe me, you don't want to know."

3rd Hokage: "Ok? Anyway... you'll be staying in the Hyuga house. (sees Kiba) AH! Kiba will you show this young man to the Hyuga household?"

Kiba: "Sure Mr. 3rd Hokage Sir, but why?"

3rd Hokage: "He is ambassador from the village hidden in the earth. He will be staying with the Hyugas for the duration of his visit. Also give this letter to Hiyashi, please. Thank you."

Andrew: (bows goodbye the 3rd Hokage and then bows hello to Kiba) Thank you Lord Hokage

(The 3rd leaves)

Kiba: "Hi, I'm Kiba!"

(Tobi kicks Kiba in face region)

Andrew: "DAMN!"

(Akamaru runs up)

Kiba: "Come here Akamaru."

(Akamaru jumps into Andrews arms, Andrew catching him confused)

Kiba: "What?"

Tobimaru: "Haha!"

(Kiba leaves)

Tobimaru: "What's his problem!"

Andrew: "You kicked..."

Tobimaru: "Don't care."

(Tobi leaves)

Andrew: "Hey! Wait!"

Tobimaru: "What!"

Andrew: "Where is the Hygua house?"

Tobimaru: "That way dumbass." (points toward Hyuga house behind Andrew)

Andrew: "Whoa! That was fast!"

Tobimaru: "Stupid virgin..."

Andrew: "How did you know?"

Tobimaru: "The tux dumbass." (points to the tux Andrew is wearing)

(Tobimaru trips over bush) (Andrew laughs hysterically)

Tobimaru: "Watch out for the pink haired whore!" (stands up brushing the stickers off his clothes)

(Gets to the Hyuga house walking in slamming the door hard)

Sakura: (stands up out of bush) "Hey!"

Andrew: "Sharigan." (says quietly as his eyes turn bright red trying to see if she's a threat)

Sakura: "Hey handsome..." (looks him up and down drooling)

Andrew: "Hi are you the pink haired whore that guy was talking about?"

Sakura: "NO!"

Andrew: (grabs Sakuras hand) "Milady, I don't care what that guy says you seem like a lovely person to me." (bows and kisses Sakuras hand)

Sakura: (blushes brightly) "Uh..." (runs away)

Andrew: (knocks on Hyugas front door) "Hello!"

(Tobi answers door)

Tobimaru: "Oh god..." (smacks face looking down slamming door in Andrews face) "Its you..."

Hiyashi: "Tobimaru!"

Tobimaru: "Whatever..." (rolls eyes)

Hiyashi: (opens door) "Who are you?"

(Andrew explains everything to why he is on the surface world) (Hiyashi half way through goes and gets some food) (Tobi teases the heroic virgin)

Andrew: "Did you hear something?"

Tobimaru: "No." (says imitating Hiyashi)

(Hiyashi switches places with Tobi before Andrew notices)

Andrew: "And that's it." (looks up at Hiyashi)

Hiyashi: "That's a heck of story."

Andrew: "Thank you?"

Hinata: "Maybe next time you'll listen dad.. (she says as she comes down the stairs)

Hiyashi: "What are you talking about Hinata? I was totally listening.. Right Tobimaru?"

Tobimaru: "Yes you were."

Hinata: "They weren't... but I was... That was a very interesting story."

Andrew: "Thank you Lady Hinata." (bows)

Hinata: "Your welcome." (curtsies)

Andrew: "Since you two weren't paying attention... (points at Tobi and Hiyashi) the 3rd Hokage says I will be staying here during my stay here on the surface world."

Hinata: "I will show you to your room Sir Andrew. (smiles)

Andrew: "Thank you Lady Hinata." (picks up bag and follows Hinata)

Hyuga House Guest bedroom

Hinata: (stops outside of Andrew's room) "Here you are."

Andrew: "Thank you (pulls cube of solid dirt out of his pocket. Puts it on the ground in his room and makes hand signs) Earth style... Storage growth jutsu!"

(Cube of dirt grows into the size of a walk in closet)

Hinata: "Whoa! What's that?"

Andrew: "An earth style jutsu I created."

Hinata: "Wow, that's interesting!"

Andrew: "Thank you. It helps me to store a lot and allows me to carry everything I own everywhere I go."

Hinata: "So you specialize in earth style?"

Andrew: "Yes... and... No... I Specialize in all of ninjutsu. Oh! And genjutsu..

(Hinata and Andrew talk for hours and lose track of time)

Hinata: "Look at that, its bedtime." (she says after looking at the clock)

Andrew: "Oh really?" (says surprised and disappointed)

Hinata: "Yeah... goodnight... (walks to the bedroom door)

Andrew: "Goodnight." (stays on floor sulking)

The next day

Outside the village at training grounds

(Andrew meditating)

Sasuke: "Hello who are you?"

Andrew: (stops and opens eyes looking up) "Andrew..."

Sasuke: "Where you from?"

Andrew: "The village hidden in the earth."

Sasuke: "I want to fight you."

Andrew: "I don't have time to waste on the weak." (says standing up)

Sasuke: "I'm not weak! (makes hand signs) CHIDORI!" (lunges at Andrew)

Andrew: "Tsk Tsk Tsk, kids today are SO impatient." (poofs)

Sasuke: "Wha!"

Andrew: "Sharigan!" (says as his eyes turn bright red)

Sasuke: "What? Sharigan!" (says eyes turning bright red as well)

Andrew: "Fire style dragon flame bomb jutsu" (giant fire ball appears out of his mouth)

Sasuke: "Damn I can't dodge it!"

(Stands over Sasuke)

Sasuke: "What are you doing?" (says weakly)

Andrew: (concentrates chakra) "Please don't get up... 5 pronged seal!" (drives five fingers into Sasukes stomach)

Sasuke: "What did you do?"

Andrew: "I sealed your chakra... (smiles) To where you can't use any... (turns back to Sasuke) I will unseal it when you grow up a little.."

Sasuke: "AHHHH!"

Andrew: "Kids these days never learn do they?"

Sasuke: "Damn..."

(Leaves Sasuke battered and beaten on the training grounds)

On the roof of the ninja academy

Andrew: (Laying down looking at the stars) "They're Beautiful, the stars. They make me think, how small I am in comparison to the universe, And how crappy it is to live in the center of the earth. I wish I had a reason to stay up here to tell (sarcastically) the great leader. he's really not that great... he couldn't hold a candle to my abilities... I could Defeat him… anyone could.. yet my fellow villagers worship him like a god. When in reality he isn't even much of a man… he's a coward. I wish I could kill him for killing my entire adoptive family except my mom when I was 5. I will never forget, I will never forgive him for killin them.. but then I would have never met my real brother itachi. he has my back whenever I'm on the surface.. after that my lives been really dull till now. Hinata Hyuga... I don't know what it is about her but she has awoken something in me..." (gets lost in thought)

Hinata: "Hi Watcha doin?" (walks over to Andrew)

Andrew: "Nothing." (tries to look cool but falls off the roof but gets up and jumps back on the roof)

Tobimaru: "FAIL!" (laughs)

Andrew: "Your an asshole!"

Tobimaru: "Thank you"

Hinata: "Tobi... I think Dad is calling for you..."

Tobimaru: "I don't hear him."

Hinata: "I do now go"

Tobimaru: "Fine" (runs back to hyuga house)

Hinata: "That was a sweet Thing you said" (kisses Andrew On the cheek)

Andrew: "You were listening?"

Hinata: "Yes I was... I'll see you back at the house. Bye"

(Wakes up next morning in his room at the Hyuga house)

(Opens eyes and sees a really skinny blonde girl angrily staring at him)

Ino: "You hurt Sasuke!"

Andrew: "Oh, you mean the emo kid?"

Ino: "EMO?"

Andrew: "Yeaaaaah. He was sooooooooo… emo."

Ino: "Sasuke is not emo!" (attacks Andrew)

Andrew: "I didn't want to do this… but.." (smashes Ino through a coffee table)

Andrew: "Sorry… I'll take you to the hospital.." (picks Ino up and carries Ino to the hospital)

(Main desk at hospital)

Andrew: "I got another patient for you guys. She has a fractured spine, broken ribs and a torn ACL."

Nurse: (shakes and rubs temples) "Again? Start calming down from now on!"

Andrew: "She came in my house and got up in my grill!"

Nurse: "Ok the guy you beat up is pretty badly hurt. You should check on him. Weren't you also trained as a medical ninja?"

Andrew: "Yes… I will take a look"

(Walks into Sasukes hospital room)

Andrew: "Damn! I really hurt him. Ninja art ultimate healer" (makes hand signs then right hand glows bright blue green as he hovers it over Sasukes wounds)

Sasuke: (wakes up) OWWW!" (sits up)

Andrew: "Quit whining."

Sasuke: "But it hurts!" (in a whiny tone)

Andrew: "Quit acting like a child"

(Sakura walks in)

Sakura: "Hey Andrew-kun…"

Andrew: "Oh hello Sakura-Chan"

Sakura: "What happened to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "He… hurt… me…" (points to Andrew weak)

(Andrew smiles and waves at Sakura)

Sakura: "What happened?"

Andrew: "He challenged me… I beat his ass… That's it"

Sakura: "What?"

Sasuke: "It is true" (looks down ashamed)

Andrew: "Well I gotta go.." (walks out of room)

Sasuke: "I don't like that guy…" (falls asleep)

Sakura: "Wow they kinda act like brothers."

Andrew Leaves and goes to the Training Grounds and sees Kakashi Training

Andrew - Hello! Who Are you?

Kakashi - I am Kakashi Hatake

Andrew - Wait! I've Heard of you! You're the copy ninja! Will you train me sir?Kakashi - Maybe but I must test your strength with a fight first.

Andrew - Sure That Sounds fun (He smiles)

Kakashi - let us begin!

Andrew- yes let us!

(Kakashi Runs at Andrew and goes for a punch and lands it square in the face)

Andrew - That was nice! (Andrew punches back and they trade punches for a few minutes)

(Kakashi builds up the lightning blade as Andrew activates sharigan and when Kakashi goes to hit Andrew dodges it)

(then Andrew builds up chakra in his right hand and forms the rasengan and it turns deep red and starts spinning faster than Kakashi had ever seen a rasengan spin) Andrew - Red Death Rasengan!

Kakashi - oh my god! (he dodges it just a second before Andrew would have hit it and Andrew creates a big crater in the ground) (Andrew and Kakashi fight punches, kicks, and jutsus back and forth for hours until Kakashi gets the shot he was looking for and knocks Andrew out with the lightning blade shortly after activating Kakashi's own sharigan) (then Kakashi picks up our young hero and takes him to the hospital)

Kakashi - nurse! I have another patient for you!

Nurse - what did you do Kakashi?

Kakashi - wha? I didn't do anything! he wanted me to train him so I tested his strength…

Nurse - you need to be careful with these young kids. take him to room 321 and put him in the bed next to sasuke.

Kakashi - why is sasuke here?

Nurse - he attacked Andrew the boy you have on your shoulder there. it didn't turn out well for sasuke…

Kakashi - obviously not. (Kakashi takes Andrew to room 321 and lays him in the empty bed next to sasuke)

Kakashi - Sasuke why do you have to be such a hot head…?

(Kakashi leaves as Sakura walks in)

Sakura - Bye Kakashi-sensei! morning sasuke. morning Andrew… wait! what happened?

Andrew - (Wakes up) Keep That electric eel away from me!

Sakura - Andrew your breathing! your ok! (she smiles and hugs Andrew really tight)

Andrew - Hey Sakura how's your boyfriend over there?

Sakura - he's fine… I mean he's not my boyfriend! (she blushes)

Andrew - I'm sure he's not (Andrew says sarcastically)

Sakura - well what happened?

Andrew - oh I was fighting Kakashi so he could train me… he must have knocked me out and brought me here.

Sakura - well are you ok?

Andrew - of course I'm great!

(he tries to get up but cant)

Andrew - except for the fact that I cant move… lovely…

Sakura -just chill out ill be back I got to go somewhere ill be back later to check on you two.

Andrew - more like to check on your boyfriend.

Sakura - he's not my boyfriend!

Andrew - keep telling yourself that.

Sakura - shut up! (she leaves)

Andrew - I really hate not being able to move… it sucks

(Hinata Walks in the room)

Hinata - bye Sakura-Chan. Andrew-kun! (she runs over to me and checks on him)

Andrew - its ok Hinata I'm ok. I mean I was in pain but now I just cant move… (looks down)

Hinata - Let me see if I can help… (she puts some ointment on my arms, my legs, and my neck)

Andrew - (I Get up and smile) I can move! Woohoo! (I jump up and celebrate) THANK YOU HINATA!

Hinata - its um… no problem. I'm glad to help…

Andrew - I'll see you back at the house… (Andrew jumps out the window and runs to the Hokage's office)

**Hokage's Office**

3rd Hokage - Its so nice today..

Andrew - Mr. Hokage sir! Can I ask a favor.

3rd Hokage - yes Andrew of course… what is it?

Andrew - I want to officially become a member of the village.

3rd Hokage - are you sure you can even do that? What will your village leader think?

Andrew - honestly sir I don't care and I would also like to bring my adoptive mother… if that's ok…

3rd Hokage - id love to have you in my village. So I say yes. (he smiles)

Andrew - thank you sir I should be back in a few days.

3rd Hokage - Hurry back so you can join your Three Man Squad I'm forming. (he smiles)

Andrew - you knew didn't you…

3rd Hokage - I Figured. (He Laughs) you just seemed like you belonged here.

(Andrew Gets handed a Leaf village head band and he leaves the village)

The Road to the village hidden in the earth.

Itachi - well hello little brother. (he smiles as he sees Andrew run up)

Andrew - hey Bro! (he slows down and stands in front of Itachi wearing his new leaf village headband)

Itachi - (noticing the headband) I see you joined the leaf village. I knew you would. (he smiles) its where our family belongs.

Andrew - Then Why aren't you there Itachi?

Itachi - I told you why. And its complicated. I wish I could be there with you and sasuke but I cant.

Andrew - wait? Sasuke? (Realizing Sasuke is his little brother) Umm I think I beat our little brother up…

Itachi - I figured you would have at one point just don't do it again. Please

Andrew - I wont I promise. You want to come with me to the village hidden in the earth?

Itachi - I'm sorry I cant right now… I'm on a mission maybe we can hang out another time?

Andrew - Sure Bro. Anytime.

(Itachi leaves and runs off to do his mission)

(Andrew Continues to run to the village)

The Village Hidden in the Earth

Andrew - Where's the house…? AH! (He runs to his moms house and jumps through the window and his mom is sitting on the couch)

Andrew - Mom hurry and pack up! We got to go we are moving!

Alaina - what are you talking about Andrew? (she notices the headband) The Leaf Village? Are you sure son?

Andrew - yeah mom they are great people and plus their Hokage is not a piece of garbage.

Alaina - could we find a place to bury your Father and Brother?

Andrew - I'm sure we could! This is a golden opportunity to get the hell out of here!

Alaina - ok give me some time. Go tell that asshole we are leaving ok?

Andrew - Yes mom I will. (Andrew Runs to the Village leader's office)

The Village Hidden in the Earth's Village Leaders office

The Village Leader - What a lovely day to be me…

Andrew - Hey Asshole! (Andrew Throws the hidden in the earth Village 's headband at the village leader its all scratched)

The Village Leader - WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Andrew - Me and my Mother are leaving and you cant stop us. (Andrew Smiles)

The Village Leader - You want to bet (he gets up and gets in fighting position and Andrew runs up and kicks him through his throne breaking it)

The Village Leader - owww… Get him (Andrew Runs out, gets enough distance from the thugs, grabs his mother, they pack up all their stuff in the earth storage jutsu, shrinks them, puts them in a small bag and they run out of the village)

The Road Leading Back to the Konoha

Andrew - we need to stop a moment (Andrew gets his mom into the bushes and they hide for a few minutes)

Alaina - Andrew who's that behind you?

Andrew - huh? (Andrew Looks Behind himself and sees Itachi) oh! Hey big brother! This is my mom. Alaina - Big… Bro.. ther? OH! So this is Itachi huh?

Itachi - Hello Andrew and ummm… What's your name?

Alaina - My Name is Alaina.

Itachi - oh Hello Alaina. I Just want to thank you for taking care of my little brother for the past 15 years. (Itachi smiles and pulls something out of his pocket) Here you go Andrew this is for you (he puts the Uchiha family crest on Andrew's back) That is our family Crest and our family name is Uchiha.

Andrew - I'm glad I finally know my last name!

(Itachi and Alaina Laugh)

Andrew - well we got to go Bro gotta get back to the Konoha.

Itachi - Ok see you later Little Brother.

(Andrew and Alaina Run to the Leaf Village)

The Leaf Village

Andrew - Mom Welcome to our new home.

Alaina - its wonderful. And I always thought you were crazy but you were right the surface world is beautiful. And one of the best things… NO MOLE PEOPLE!

Andrew - I know Right!

(Andrew walks in the village and meets with an apartment building owner to rent out an apartment 6 months ahead)(him and his mom move in)

Andrew - hey mom I gotta get my stuff from where I was living. Ill be back in a few hours..

Alaina - Ok be Careful sweetie (he kisses Alaina on the cheek and runs to the Hyuga house)

The Hyuga House

(Andrew Goes to his room and packs his stuff in his storage jutsu and shrinks it and puts it in his pocket)

Hinata - Your Going Back to your village aren't you?

(Andrew turns around and Hinata sees his headband)

Andrew - no I'm getting my own place… I'm permanently moving here.

(Hinata Smiles)

Hinata - yay! I'm so glad! (she hugs Andrew)

Andrew - I'm glad your glad (Andrew Smiles)

Hinata - ummm I got chores to do. So ill see you later?

Andrew - Sure I gotta go back home anyway. Talk to you later.

(Andrew Goes home)

Andrew and Alaina's Apartment

(Andrew Gets home and walks through the front door)

Andrew - Hey Mom! I'm home!

Might Guy - so when did you and your son arrive?

Alaina - hold on Guy. Andrew! Your room is on the right go unpack sweetie!

Andrew - Ok Mom!

Alaina - well my son has been here for a week or so but I just got here. (she smiles)

Might Guy - Well I hope you like the village, and it seems your son Has captured the POWER OF YOUTH!

Alaina - Any reason you yelled that?

Might Guy - No not really

Alaina - hmmm.. Well at least your enthusiastic…

Andrew - hey mom I'm going out (Andrew Jumps out the window)

Might Guy - Your son has great potential

Alaina - yeah he will be the greatest ninja ever if he can keep himself alive…

The Streets of the Leaf Village

Andrew - I finally get to explore the village.

Random Person - Hi How are you?

Andrew - I'm awesome how are you

Random Person - I'm fairly good (he smiles)

Andrew - you know where I can get some good ramen?

Random Person - OH! Ichiraku Ramen Shop definitely they have the best ramen EVER!

Andrew - Thanks.. Goodbye (Andrew goes to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.)

Ichiraku Ramen Shop

(Andrew sits down and orders 10 bowls of Deluxe Miso Ramen)

Naruto - hello! I'm Naruto!

Andrew - hey Naruto I'm Andrew! Its awesome to meet you!

Naruto - Its Awesome to meet you too! Believe It!

Andrew - So I guess you like ramen too?

Naruto - like? Like? I LOVE ramen!

Andrew - ME TOO!

Naruto - (notices the Uchiha crest on Andrew's back) where did you get that crest?

Andrew - its my family's crest.

Naruto - your related to sasuke?

Andrew - actually I'm his older Brother.

Naruto - no his older brother is Itachi.

Andrew - yeah and so am I. I'm the middle child.

Naruto - Really I didn't know Sasuke had 2 Brothers.

Andrew - and I didn't know I had a 2nd brother till today

Naruto - oh. So how long are you staying?

Andrew - For Good.

Naruto - Awesome! We should spar sometime!

Andrew - Sure!

Naruto - well I gotta go see ya later! (Naruto Leaves)

Andrew - Bye Naruto!

(Sasuke Comes in)

Sasuke - What are you doing here? WITH MY FAMILY CREST ON YOUR BACK!

Andrew - OUR family crest. I think you mean

Sasuke - What Do you mean?

Andrew - Sasuke I am your 2nd older brother.

Sasuke - Your Lying!

Andrew - ok. Then how else do you explain us both having the ability of Sharigan, and us looking so much alike?

Sasuke - Umm.. Umm.. Umm…

Andrew - I didn't figure you could. Come on Sasuke Think about it.

Sasuke - But How is this possible?

Andrew - Our mom and dad sent me away a couple months after I was born cuz of the Demon that lives in me.

Sasuke - so your like Naruto?

Andrew - Naruto has demon in him? No wonder he seemed so cool. I guess so

Sasuke - well I still don't like you

Andrew - I really don't like you

Sasuke - At least we have something in common!

Andrew - at least!

Sasuke - so your eaten some ramen….

Andrew - yup… you want some?

Sasuke - sure… deluxe Miso?

Andrew - of course

(Andrew Gives Sasuke a bowl and smiles as they eat ramen together)

Andrew - So you live alone?

Sasuke - yeah.. Why?

Andrew - I was thinking maybe we could finally be real brothers and live together with my adoptive mom.

Sasuke - umm I don't know… I kind of like being alone…

Andrew - Come on little Brother..

Sasuke - I Don't Know… are you sure you even want another brother.

Andrew - Come on. We are gonna be brothers its gonna be great and your gonna love it damnit!Sasuke - OK… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…

Andrew - mom should be pleased (he smiles)


End file.
